


To Put it Simply

by Ninja_of_Magic



Series: Faith is not of flesh [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_of_Magic/pseuds/Ninja_of_Magic
Summary: He was never sure when the advice became overtly personal, but it was likely when they’d kissed the first time. A kiss was innocent enough but they were committed to separate people. And by definition that was cheating, so they didn’t kiss. But something changed after that.





	To Put it Simply

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it's been a while but I have been writing. This story is a planned 10 part series so i need you cause my grammar tends to be bad so if anyone would lime to beta my work that'd be fantastic. Love you all  
> -Ninja_of_Magic

Cole wasn’t the best when it came to reading faces and social cues, he didn’t need to. The people he cared most about would tell him if something were wrong or if something he did was bothering him because the people he surrounded himself with were honest and open.

But he never felt so unaware of Jay’s feelings as he refused to meet his eyes over the dinner table. He’d thought there was just something on his mind at first, but he made contact with literally everyone else besides his boyfriend. Two places to his left Lloyd gave him a concerned look eyeing the blue ninja. All Cole could do was shrug and wait.

He waited for the end of dinner when the plates were empty and the room was filled with scattered idle chatting before he turned the brunette who tried sneaking off to his room. “Is there a problem?”

“No.” Jay crossed his arms leaning against the wall

“Clearly looks like something, I’m not blind you know.”

“And I’m not useless.” He made eye contact with Cole “But it seems we’re going to keep ignoring the obvious.” He tried to turn away, and Cole stopped him with one hand

“I never said that to you once” Cole defended trying for a softer tone and failing with his next question. “And where is this coming from exactly?”

“Everything Cole, you do everything for me and it needs to stop.” Jay argued in a huff, Cole stared wordlessly which only seemed to make Jay even more upset pinching the bridge of his nose with a sigh “Listen I don’t need you to fill my drinks, wash my clothes, open jars for me, any of that.”

“Wow, this again?” Cole muttered incredulously.

Jay clenched his fists in frustration. “Yeah this crap again, sorry to burst your perfect little alpha bubble but I can take care of myself.”

“I never said you couldn’t.”

“And I never asked you to, in fact, I told you to back up at least three weeks ago.”

“I can open my own doors, mount my own saddle, and I certainly don’t need you making my plates at dinner.”

“I’m trying to be helpful.”

“No, you’re being possessive and overbearing as usual. I have never needed you to wipe my ass so you can stop acting like you’re doing me some kindness.”

Cole gaped at the accusations, there was never one time he counted himself being possessive. They weren’t tied at the hip like some people, they kept their own space and respective interests. He should probably just take the word smacking before he actually got slapped, but communication is important. He didn’t back down. “I give you plenty of space, so I apologize if wanting to be a good partner is somehow imprinting some damsel in distress role on you, cause you don’t have to act like one.”

“See this is the shit I’m talking about, taking something I said and turning it away from you. You are wrong,” He jabbed a finger at Cole’s chest. “Because it’s never your fault I have to adjust because you want to be a good person and a good partner. That doesn’t mean take over for me, I could do all of those things before you.”

“Do you want to do your own laundry?”

“Yes, dammit. It’s my responsibility. Sure I don’t usually do it when I need to, but that’s my fault. We’re practically adults Cole, I need to be able to stand on my own two feet.”

“When you’re in a relationship you don’t have to, that’s part of the package.” He brushed Jay’s cheek only to have it slapped away with a flicker of electricity.

“Then I don’t want the stupid package!” he seethed

“I’m helping!”

“I’m suffocating!” He screamed blinking away his emotions rapidly. He fell back on his heels and looked away at the ceiling, waiting for the normal sound of their teammates doing the dishes to bother looking at Cole again. “I’m suffocating, and I need some space okay.”

“Alright.” Cole agreed softly, all the fight draining after watching the smaller forced down tears. Jay was much too easy when it came to his emotions, it wasn’t his fault he was hypersensitive to his feelings. There was so much he wanted to say, he wanted to explain himself, but Jay was clearly not in a listening mood tonight so instead of arguing. “I can back up a little.” Ever so gently holding Jay’s hand in his. “Are we okay?”

Jay stared at their joined hands. He didn’t look too happy, but Cole knew Jay was a complicated person and it would work out. “Yeah, but I think it’s best you go to your room tonight.” He let go of his hands much softer than the first time. “I’m going to bed, we can talk tomorrow.” He left quietly

Cole stood alone in the dark hallway watching Jay slip into his room when a hand came down on his shoulder. He didn’t realize how much he was tensing until he dropped his arms from the cross over his chest to his sides. He turned and met the concern on Lloyd’s face, entirely sympathetic and open. “Should we talk?”

Cole knew they shouldn’t but he knew his friend was there for him. He always was, so now was a time if any to get some things off his chest. After all, what were friends for. He could still remember the first time Lloyd came to him, he didn’t expect the second meeting. He didn’t expect their friendship to turn into something complex. He didn’t expect to keep saying yes.

When Lloyd had first come to Cole he was stressed frustrated and confused, leadership thrust into his hands before he knew what being a leader meant. Cole had to guess it was natural to flock to another leader for advice. Cole imparted what vague advice he had at the time and it strengthened their friendship.

In fact, it hardened their core so much as friends that he kept coming back. They would talk, sometimes quietly looking over the edge of the bounty, sometimes taking time to themselves playing childish games while taking their mind off things.

Of course, that type of relationship between friends was not one-sided. Lloyd would come to him with his overwhelming world-ending problems, and Cole would stress over social dilemmas. They helped each other, they were good friends.

He was never sure when the advice became overtly personal, but it was likely when they’d kissed the first time. A kiss was innocent enough but they were committed to separate people. And by definition that was cheating, so they didn’t kiss. But something changed after that.

Maybe hormones, maybe some underlying need to drop all your baggage on another person. A mental and physical release it was simply. It was so simple to them, but they would never tell. They weren’t in love and they weren’t planning on leaving their true other for each other so it wasn’t a big deal.

They were just close friends who imparted wisdom and sensual favors, to put it simply.

Lloyd led the way to his room that he rarely even used, passing Kai on his way to bed. Kai raised an eyebrow to which Lloyd kissed him softly. “If you wanna talk to Jay that’d be great, babe.” He looked at him hopefully flashing his signature baby face smile that never failed to guilt trip people to his bidding. His boyfriend was no exception as he rolled his eyes.

“Fine you take care of muscles, I’ll be…training till you return.” Smirked watching the blush raise the blonde’s cheeks before leaving the room they were almost always sharing. Cole gave Lloyd a look and got a swat on his bicep for it.

Lloyd rolled into a bed he barely even slept in splaying all his limbs as Cole closed and locked the door behind him. A shimmering kaleidoscope of greens met his brown innocent and unsuspecting. He had to admit these moments were a pathetic guilty pleasure of his. Lloyd slid a hand up Cole’s arm, having to sit on his knees to wrap his arms around the bulk of Cole’s shoulders. The feather-light touches did something to him, despite Lloyd’s intentions.

When he met Lloyd’s eyes again he might’ve gone crazy but there a darkness in there. A frazzled concept in the embodiment of a speck of red in the green of his eyes, but nothing changed about the carefree smile gracing his features. Lloyd felt him up and down even if he knew all the markers Cole stood still waiting for the turn he knew he’d get.

Lloyd pressed a kiss to the edge of his shoulder, making his way to the shell of Cole’s ear. Lloyd was carefully and precise in his kisses nips and bites not leaving a single mark on Cole’s skin. Albeit the tone of his skin helped a lot, he knew that Lloyd could be careful. He licked a stripe up Cole’s ear humming at the shudder Cole’s body granted the lick with. “No reason to keep playing pretend.” He nipped at the skin just below Cole’s ear. Losing a hand in Cole’s hair his voice dropped an octave. “How do you want me?”

“Need to do some venting,” He closed his eyes in thought easily distracted by the shaped Lloyd was drawing with his finger on his chest. “So knees, please.”

Lloyd kissed his throat one more before descending on the mattress stretching out and into the drawer. Cole caught the condom and lube with one hand, using the other to push Lloyd a pillow to rest his cheek against. The two worked like clockwork, even if it wasn’t something they did often. Eventually, they would stop or come clean so they learned to be efficient with the time they had to do this. Cole hooked a finger under Lloyd’s waistband and snapped him with it. He swung and arm back to slap at him playfully.

Sliding his hands under Lloyd shirt he felt for the pulse in the crease of his ribs scratching the strangely sensitive spot. Lloyd inhaled through his nose entirely in control of himself at least for this moment. The hands continued exploring rubbing across all of Lloyd’s chest. He got an idea. “I’ve changed my mind.”

“Oh have you now?” Lloyd teased pressing his still clothed behind against Cole’s hips.

“Fuckin tease,” He muttered, the hand under Lloyd’s shirt pulled him up with his back pressed perfectly against Cole’s chest.

“You can’t finger me upright.” He questioned in perfect innocence like that was just something you said to someone across the dinner table. He was so easy and open, it was so simple with Lloyd. The words ran through his dick which began to harden the second Lloyd perfectly bent over for him when he said so like he needed Cole to make him feel better. Though it was the other way around Cole couldn’t exactly control what made him hard.

“I’m not going to.” Cole murmured into the kisses along the back of Lloyd’s neck. “Hold the headboard, if you will.”

Laughing as he went along Lloyd was three quarters upright very much presenting everything he had with a devious smile over his shoulder. As soon as Lloyd had settled in the position Cole circles his nipple slowly while another finger hooked his waistband and dragging his shorts and underwear with it. He had to do a double a double take when he revealed the new skin.

Red lines and raised skin striped his behind in an expressive painting. “What in the world are you doing with your free time?” he couldn’t see Lloyd’s face but he knew that he was fairly easy to blush. Despite all the sex he gets himself into talking about it never ceased to turn his ears pink.

“I’m experimenting.”

“Does it hurt?” Suddenly concerned he may end up going to hard. Lloyd brushed him off quickly.

“No, I’m absolutely fine. We’re not even supposed to be talking about me right now.” He blew a curl from his eyes, looking at Cole over his shoulder. “And for someone who needed quick vent sex you’re not doing yourself any favors trying to baby me.”

Without thought, Cole brought his palm down on the already red line painting Lloyd’s backside. Lloyd inhaled sharply gripping the headboard so hard his fingers went white. An apology was already on his tongue but died quickly when Lloyd moaned at the contact tilting his head back before curling back into position. His erection throbbed dangerously in his jeans, and Cole went to work.

He twisted Lloyd’s nipple tight and without warning as per weird masochistic request. To avoid marks he only allowed himself two more strikes on his ass. Fingers slick with lube he watched mesmerized as always and the tight pucker compliantly sucked his fingers into the green ninja.

He loved his boyfriend so much, and he shouldn’t have been enjoying this as much as he did. But it was different with Jay, he had to be careful, they had to go slow. The first time they had sex jay physically couldn’t take Cole’s length and the resorted to oral and handjobs in the following weeks. It was fun, and he wasn’t complaining; they loved each other.

Lloyd snapped him to the present and the gesture earned him another finger. Lloyd didn’t seem to care, moaning quietly to himself and accepting the stretch. Lloyd’s length was so hard Cole’s couldn’t actually see it from his perspective, and Lloyd was easy to rile up. He must’ve been in pain, Cole knew his clothed appendage was weeping from the lack of attention. “Am I getting anything useful?” He asked Lloyd pressing his fingers deeper.

“To your right.” He gasped and Cole did as he was told. Lloyd arched up eyes closing tightly he clenched hard around Cole’s fingers so tightly Cole was sure he’d cum. He came down from the responsive high in ragged breaths. “Harder, again, please.” He started mumbling wrapping and unwrapping his fingers from the bedpost. He normally would have pushed for more fingering to avoid hurting Lloyd, but Lloyd felt like he needed something from him, Cole couldn’t just deliver.

Pulling his fingers free in one fell swoop the loud squelching sound was enough to make Cole blush. Unzipping his jeans he got them to his knees, slid the condom over his length, and positioned the head. Lloyd visibly relaxed immeasurably disciplined in the art. Cole pushed against the tightness popping the head in. He groaned like he’d been shot grabbing Lloyd’s shoulder to hold himself in place.

Lloyd held up a hand. Cole immediately stopped, waiting for the go ahead. Every muscle was tense with energy. “Before we get sidetracked, talk to me Cole, full disclosure bro talk.”

“You choose now to have this conversation?”

“Yes, so I had to make sure you took your anger out on my ass and not my nipples.”

Cole couldn’t stop the laughter bubbling in his chest if he wanted to. “What the actual fuck Lloyd?”

“What the actual spinjitsu is what you meant to say.”

“Oh yeah?” he giggled uncontrollably. “Spinjitsu this.” And Cole drove his entire length up into the blonde. The force punched the air right out of his chest and Lloyd tried to bury a high pitch moan whine thing.

“Fuck” Lloyd whispered to himself unmoving. Regaining some of his earlier sass he wiggled his hips and clenched hard on Cole’s erection. Cole had to keep a conscious thought not to bruise the smaller ninja he was buried inside as he gripped the bundle of skin under his hands. “Joking aside, talk to me.”

“Alright, so here I am trying to make things a bit easier on him.” He drew his hips back. ”like fucking laundry and other mundane nonsense.” He punctuated every word with a hard thrust aiming ever so slightly to the right pressing against that very specific bundle of nerves that made Lloyd scream. The assault left Lloyd struggling to contain his own saliva.

Cole rolled his hips slowly a few times in reprieve. “And he goes and tells me that he’s an adult or something.”

Changing the pace by pistoning his thrusts again, shallow but fast and needy he went on. “I know he can do it…fuck I-I. I know he’s a man. I just want him to-“ and he was cut off by Lloyd pushing his own hips down to push his length deeper. Cole changed his angle and gave him what he wanted. “I love him, I want to show him that.” And Lloyd screamed so suddenly Cole lost rack of his rant, he moved to cover his lips. The rooms are mostly soundproof but he didn’t want to test that with Lloyd right now. He slowed down a bit despite Lloyd’s pushing to go faster.

“I thought I was showing him that, I thought that being a good domestic helper might be a good thing for us. Y’know?”

Lloyd peeked over his shoulder his face red in exertion and frustration to nod his agreement.

“But then he just rejected the entire notion.” He snapped his hips up “Like that.” Lloyd melted under him shaking all over and nuzzling into the hand Cole had over his mouth. “He doesn’t want to need me, but isn’t that what relationships are for?” He asked dead air not really expecting an entirely coherent answer from Lloyd right now. He pushed in and out unnervingly slow but effective.

“I…ah… think that he doesn’t want to…erm- get caught in the girl’s role, Y’know?” he squeezed out through the wordless haze of moaning.

“I’ve never said tha-aht to him though”

“You don’t have to” He clenched and drove their hips together, the pair crying out each other’s names. Before Lloyd continued “But receiving gifts from you in the past, you topping, doing his things for him, he might see himself as lesser.”

“He doesn’t have to.”

“I know, but he wants to prove that to himself, and can’t force his mind out of weak bottom role if you keep doing everything for him. Little things matter.”

Cole nodded, he was starting to piece everything together. Jay knew Cole was helping, he just wanted to step forward and do it himself. “Why didn’t he tell me?”

“Y’know who else gets weepy over feelings and inferiority,” Lloyd asked not really looking for an answer. “Women. Not all of them, but its’ common. Jay’s gay and doesn’t want to be the girl so he tried to man up and bottle it, but that’s dumb.”

Cole thought on it and made his decision, Lloyd was a social genius. “Thanks, Lloyd.”

“No problem, but you can thank me by continuing in this glorious fuck.” Smiling Cole could suddenly feel Lloyd’s pulse from the inside, heady and pumped full of anticipation. His cock was hard the deviation to feelings didn’t do much to the blood pushing the pure desire to run the show. “This’ll sound weird, but don’t touch my dick, I um…I wanna cum from this okay?” Cole wasn’t sure he was up to that task he could still try to help his friend out. Without much warning Cole revved up to his previous pace, no buildup or change in grip he just went at it; sliding erratically through one of his closest friends, his leader nonetheless.

Crowding up behind him he leaned over the blonde’s hunched stature and latch onto the juncture between his shoulder and neck a little harder than normal. He wasn’t use to causing pain, but Lloyd reacted so violently snapping his eyes shut and mouthing words or names he couldn’t even hear. The green ninja was an unapologetic masochist, though he would never say it, Lloyd reveled and cried out for him when a hard hand lost itself in the damp locks and pulled. “Oh, fuck.” He moaned trying and failing to match the brutal pace. A wanton string of Cole’s name and cursing was all that coherently passed his lips, Cole shouldn’t allow himself to get this far into it, But Lloyd was attractive sexy and responsive he found the elastic in his gut stretching and stretch pressing against his limits. He staved off his orgasm Lloyd had to cum before him, for him. A free hand which was gripping the sub’s hips moved of its own accord to the hard edge of a nipple. With a flick of the wrist and a sharp well-positioned thrust, Lloyd screamed and painted his chest and pillows white. Clenching and falling so hard on Cole’s dick that he tumbled off the edge.

Cole was no longer human but a gelatinous and satisfied mass as he slid from Lloyd’s slightly gaping opening. The pair coming off the same high as one. Lloyd seemed surprised he was still upright after that explosion of a climax. Slowly he came to his senses and peeled his fingers off the headboard staring blankly at the mess he’d made. He lay on Cole’s chest; pressing into the shirt he didn’t take off even now that it was much too hot. Cole listlessly floated in the bliss stroking Lloyd’s damp hair from his face. “We’re good boyfriends, right?”

“Yeah, better to vent to each other than to sabotage a relationship.”

“Yeah.”

“And Cole?” Lloyd rolled off his chest wobbling slightly as he stood up to pull his clothes back together. “I think you need him to need you, and that’s why you push so hard. It’s not a bad thing, he may even warm up to it one day. But be careful with him needing someone is a desperate grab for completeness, you might hurt yourself trying to find it.” With that thought, he pressed a friendly peck to Cole’s temple and tied off the condom Cole hadn’t taken off. And went back to smiling like they were just friends, and they didn’t need each other.

Because they loved other people, to put it simply.


End file.
